No One Can Ever Know
by Assassin of the Shadows
Summary: A side story for Most Precious Person. Contains mentions of incest you have been warned! 'You were someone I would protect, I fear I can only love you... is this wrong of me? When you have told me you have someone yourself'


**Title:** No One Can Ever Know  
**Author:** Assassin of the Shadows (AOTS)  
**Rating:** T - Teen (just in case)  
**Pairing:** IT'S A SURPRISE! (in the end KaixTyson)  
**Summary:** A side story for Most Precious Person. Contains mentions of incest you have been warned!"You were someone I would protect, I fear I can only love you... is this wrong of me? When you have told me you have someone yourself?"  
**Word Count:** 2 325  
**Pages:** 6  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblades, the characters or the merchandise. This fan-fic was made for personal enjoyment.  
**Warnings:** Fluff, odd wording... This is the typed version of a fan comic I just completed. SHONEN-AI there will be malexmale love and hints at an incest one-sided relationship!

**_No One Can Ever Know_**

_No one can ever know…_

_I'll hide it…_

A constant beat of rain slid down the tightly shut window, if the adult were to look outside he would not be able to make out the shapes of neighboring homes, it was raining that hard and thick.

A soft creak came from a worn chair caused by him shifting to get into a more comfortable position. The sound of the protesting chair sounded almost foreign in the deadly quiet room; he quickly halted his moving as soon as the first sound of noise reached his ears. Worriedly he turned his gaze back onto the bed in the corner of the fair sized room, searching the sleeping child's face for any discomfort. Red brown eyes softened sadly.

_How did we get this way?_

The labored breathing appeared to be a painful thing to hear; the occasional wince could be seen as the child let out a particularly harsh, dry cough. His body tensed and strained up, as if he was holding himself down from jumping across the room. The adult knew that the amount of noise created by his sudden jump, the feeling of compressed air that would surround him, would wake the child's fitful sleep. He let out an anxious sigh and no longer seeming to care, shifted loudly out of the chair.

His footsteps could not be heard on the hard wood floor, and his cotton clothes made the faintest of whispers as he walked. Those red brown eyes of his continuously stared down at the sick child hidden beneath a hill of blankets. A large thin hand brushed the long blue strands of hair away from the child's face and slowly lingered by their cheek. A soft gasping groan came from the child's lips, and quickly the hand was snatched away, a guilty look now on the adult's face.

_Why is it that I can no longer touch the way we could before? Was it wrong of me to walk away from you then? Could you ever forgive a fool like me?_

Hesitantly the hand was brought back towards the child, and with a shaky descent it stroked the child's cheek; sifted through the child's hair.

_Your skin is still as soft as always, and your hair still remains knot free even at this length. Your skin would never be this warm and flushed; it was always a healthy glow and a calming coolness to the touch…_

Those eyes of his watched every movement his hand made, cautiously watching to see if he was giving any discomfort to the child beneath him.

_Oh how much we have changed, you and I…_

The child's eyes flickered underneath closed eyelids, and slowly they blinked open. Milky silver eyes stared deep into his red brown ones, feverishly squinting to see who was above him.

"H-Hiro…?" The child questioned softly in an ill shaky voice.

A soft, depressed smile came to his face and he continued to stroke the child's soft skin, "Yes, Tyson, it's me…" He said softly so as not to give the child a headache.

"I… I thoughts… you, you were… going aways again…" Tyson slurred out, he was panting for breath and his fogged eyes were struggling to stay focused on him.

He chuckled softly and nudged his brother's face with his hand, his small smile grew as the child pushed his face into his hand, "Going away? You want me gone?" He answered softly.

_Do you really want me gone?_

"N-no!" Tyson whimpered, "St-stay…? Don't like…" Tyson coughed loudly, scowled to himself and swallowed before trying again, "Don't like…" Another series of coughs interrupted his sentence again.

"You don't like being alone when you are sick or hurt, I know Tyson," Hiro stared out the window watching the water fall, "I know…" He repeated in a distant voice.

♥☺♪

"Brother! Brother waits up!" A cute voice called out.

A fifteen year old halted on the forest's path and slowly turned their head in curiosity. A small little child with dark blue hair was trying to run to catch up to him, but the poor child kept stepping on the ends of his hakama. One particular step caused the small child to trip, a cute "Oop!" Fell from his mouth before he began to make his hard descent.

The child's brother watched in fear, his heart stopping with worry. He was too far away to save him from the fall. A loud thud was heard and then a soft whimper and sniffle, the child slowly lifted his head and closes his eyes in a happy smile, though there were tears clinging to the corners of his eyelids and his nose was scuffed up pretty badly.

The teenager ran over to the child and gently lifted him up; he smacked the dust out of the child's hakama in a gentle manner and began straightening his garments. "Are you okay Tyson? You're not hurt anywhere are you?"

The child grinned really wide and exclaimed cutely, "Nope! I'm all fine! My nose hurts a little bits though…" The child finally admitting, touching his nose gently with his small fingers, silver eyes scrunched up tight as a zing of pain lanced from his nose, up between his eyes and finally ending in his forehead.

The teen's eyes widened worriedly and gently pushed the child's hands away, "Let me see, oh I hope you didn't break your nose. Though you would be crying a lot if that had happened… you might be in shock though…" He mumbled more to himself than to his younger brother as he turned the child's head this way and that.

Finally he let out a relieved sigh, "Well, everything seems okay, and it doesn't look broken…" He cast another worried glance at Tyson, "but still, maybe Tyson should go home and get Grandfather to check, okay?"

Tyson's large eyes widened further and with a sudden, "No!" he latched onto his older brother's hakama, "Tyson wanted to play with Hiro today," the child mumbled into his brother's stomach, "Hiro's always at school, and then Hiro has to do homework, and then Hiro goes to play with Hiro's friends. Tyson wants to play with Hiro!" He was nuzzling his brother's Hakama so was unable to see Hiro's guilty expression.

Tyson tilted his head back and declared, "Tyson's nose doesn't hurt any more see!" and the child promptly bopped himself on his nose. The child bit his lip, and tears were beginning to flood his eyes at the lances of pain, but the blue-haired child ignored them, instead, starring up at his older brother determinedly.

Hiro was at a loss as to what to do and let out a troubled sigh, "Are you sure Tyson?" He glanced down at his younger brother and snickered as the child furiously nodded his head up and down, his chubby cheeks puffed up cutely. His eyes softened with love, "Is there anything Hiro can do to make Tyson feel better?"

Tyson looked up at the sky in thought, one finger tapping his chin. The teen found it quite cute and was grinning at the other in amusement before Tyson finally asked shyly, "Will Hiro kiss it better?"

Hiro's eyes widened at the request and then quickly looked away nervous, "Does Tyson really want that?" He asked softly.

Tyson looked up at him curiously, "Hiro always kissed Tyson's hurts before…"

Hiro looked uncomfortable, "Well, well yes, but-"

Tyson beamed happily, his silver eyes crinkling close with happiness as he chirped; "Then Hiro can kiss away Tyson's hurt now right? Hiro has magic kisses remember?"

Hiro stared at the small child before softly smiling, he leaned in to Tyson's face, whose silver eyes were closed and waiting, "Yes, Hiro remembers…" And softly he kissed his younger brother's nose leaving a soft, but audible, "chu" sound.

♥☺♪

_You were so cute back then… you still are now._

Hiro smiled sadly and kissed his brother's sweaty forehead; _There are times when I wish you were still as innocent as you were then. You could be so innocently happy and spread it to everyone, which was what I loved most about you._

_The people who have made you see the cruelty of the world, I wish to kill them, and I wish I could rid yourself of any such worries… I wish I could forever protect you from anything that could cause you harm._

He held Tyson's small hand between his two larger ones and squeezed gently, watching as the child once again began sleeping.

_Yet you no longer wish to be protected from me, and I saw that. It made me angry Tyson; so angry I tried to push you into seeing just how cruel life could be… I cannot blame you if you never forgive me, if you forever hold a grudge to me. I deserve it. I deserve all of it. I hurt you…_

_What I wish for most… what I wanted more than anything was to never be parted from you, that never should have happened Tyson… that wasn't fair…_

♥☺♪

"I've had enough of this Hiro! Not only is this shameful but it is disgusting!" He kneeled before his shrieking mother listening to all of her anger; disgust and sadness with a distant forlorn smile on his face.

He looked deeply emotionally pained, but one would be when the very woman who should forever understand is calling them disgusting. "What you feel for your brother is not right! What you are doing to him- what you did to him! IT WAS UNCALLED FOR! WHY DID YOU DO IT!"

He bowed deeply to her before replying in a distant non-caring voice, "I merely gave Tyson a hug and a kiss, and I don't see what is so wrong with that…"

The woman before him growled, "Don't you dare try to pull that with me! Those are not the kind of kisses one gives to their brother! They're kisses of a lover!"

"But I do love him, so I do not underst-"

"HIRO! I will not tolerate this anymore! Do you honestly think Tyson would be happy with you?" Hiro's eyes widened with those words, a broken almost insane smile was splitting his face and his eyes were clouding with tears of bitter denial, "Do you think you could love him forever in that way, this will only hurt yourself and Tyson in the end. Is that what you want?"

♥☺♪

_It wasn't what I wanted… I never wanted to hurt you… _

_I let mother herd me across the world to father. I let her separate myself from you… but it never died Tyson, it never went away…_

Hiro clenched his eyes tight, trying in vain to fight his tears off but they came down anyway, falling down his cheeks, sliding down his throat and occasionally slipping under his shirt. _Can you ever forgive me Tyson? This love I have for you is not a brother's love… I am so sorry…_

So sorry… 

_I know. I know you've finally noticed what you were so blind to before. You told me, you told the one person you thought you could always count on to share your secrets with…_

_You've already found someone special, someone you can love unconditionally. And though this tears me up inside in ways you may never know. I'll let it happen…_

The adult leaned over the child and softly pressed his lips against the fevered ones below. He pushed down firmly and gently slid his tongue out into the child's mouth, drawing in the heat from the child. Tenderly making love to the child's mouth with bitter hopeless tears still streaming down his face.

He pulled back at the sound of panicked footsteps, and shakily brushed the blue strands away from the child's face again.

"Tyson! Tyson are you okay?"

_Idiot you'll wake him…_

"Tyson?" The room's door opened and crimson red eyes peered inside timidly, apparently afraid of scaring the child, or waking him up. "Oh, Hiro… were you watching him this whole time?" Kai finally asked gruffly.

Hiro pulled on a coat and buttoned it up; grabbing his wide-brimmed wax hat he placed it on his thick hair. "Yes, he should be fine now…"

Kai looked at him skeptically, "Are you sure? He was pretty bad yesterday…"

_Are you worried about him?_

"Trust me Kai he will be fine, Tyson always said I had a magic (_kiss_) touch…"

_It makes me sick, to see your face…_

_But you are the one he has chosen, and it makes me mad to know he made a good choice…_

Steady steps carried him to the door and hurried hands opened the black umbrella once he stepped outside. The pouring rain continued around him, sharing his sorrow. He tilted his whole upper body back, careful to stay under the shelter of the umbrella. He peered up at the black, crying sky and exhaled softly, his breath appearing like a soft mist.

_Tyson I fear you will always be the one I care for…_

He could still see the child so young and smiling, "Big brother!" Echoed in his ears. He wondered if he was becoming delusional because he could have sworn he saw a young six year old shrieking with laughter and a flustered teenager hot on the naked child's tail…

_I have always looked upon you as an angel… I don't think I was too far off._

_If you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me please do so soon, I need to know that I can protect you._

_If I cannot love you Tyson than at least let me protect you, and maybe someday this pain in my chest will lift and you can show me the way to another happiness._

_But until then I will love you, and I will protect you… but no one will ever know._

_No one can ever know…_

♥☺♪ End ♥☺♪

Wow... I would like to say that I never, in my life, would have thought I could ever draw/write an incest pairing. O.O

Quite honestly, I really liked both the fan-comic and this fan-fic, it was completely different from what I'm used to and I loved every minute of it, personally I didn't really think there were many hints of an incest love between Tyson and Hiro but one of my friends pointed out a couple of things about how he is always oddly protective and what not (that still isn't shonen-ai hints but the seed was planted damn it! > )

I hate drawing furniture! And Hiro, what is with your hair? MUST IT BE SO SPIKEY AND THICK! I honestly thought your hair would be easy but nooooo. I love you Max! Kenny, Ray and Hillary! Thank you for having such easy hair to draw!

Please review and tell me what you thought...

P.S For those who have read _Most Precious Person. _Uh... that was it... there was no continuation. Sorry n.n;  
Now a sequal! That's different, I already have plans for one and I have five pages done so far, I'm very sorry for those of you who were hoping for updates, this sequal won't be finished for quite some time...


End file.
